10 song challange Harry Potter style
by shushyourmouthXx
Summary: Some of the main characters were used in this   Writing of this  c  BOOKS AND PEOPLE  c  J.K.ROWLING. :3


Writing challange time!  
So here's the deal, you shuffle all the songs on your ipod and wait for a song to pop up, once it does, you gotta write down a little story to it using the character from a book or movie of your choice.

Rules:  
Only one book/movie may be chosen  
Any character from it can be chosen.  
May **not** use your OC  
Can't flip through your songs to see which one would be coming up next.  
Once the song is done, you can't write or alter the story line you've just writen in anyway.  
Do ten DIFFERENT songs, but it can be by the same band/artist.  
Have fun, show me what you got once you're finished :3 byee.

-ShushyourmouthX

* * *

**Harry Potter  
Books or movies:N/A  
Ipod: Nano.  
GO!  
**

**1) Poppin champhane- All time Low:  
**Marcus Flint looked around the room. The seventh time Slytherins won the quidditch cup! He popped a bottle of champhane, looking for another girl to sleep with.  
It wasn't long before he found one, willing to sleep with anybody since she was absolutly wasted.  
"Take this any way you want too" Marcus whispered. She smiled sweetly, taking complete advantage.  
Wasn't long after Marcus got out of school, joined a quidditch team and had his life on track before he recieved a phone call telling him to pay child support.  
_My eyes they despice you for who I am._

**2) Gives you hell- All american rejects: **

Fred and George walked down the hallway, smiling evily to theirselves. It was 8 'o clock in the evening. Wasn't long until they spoted a student.  
After reassuring him that the scars from umbridge go away after a while, they realized that their place doesn't lie in academics.  
They smirked then ran off to get ready to pull the biggest pranks of their lives.  
The next day, it was obvious to anybody the twins went out with a _Bang.  
_Now that they were older, the scars were barly noticable. Seeing Umbride wondering around their shop everynow and then brought back good memories.  
_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell. _

**3) Lovers lie Liars love- nevershoutnever!**

Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley. Everybody knew there was something going on between them. It was obvious.  
The way Hermione got jealous when other girls looked at Ronald and vise-versa.  
"Where did the kids go?" Ron looked around the house, confused, holding a muggle camera. She shook her head as colin jr, ran out into his dads arms with a camera himself, taking shots of everybody around him.  
_Take photographs of your memories. _

**4) The first one- Boys like girls**.:

Oliver finished writing his letter and gave it to his owl. "Bring it to Percy" He sat down on his bed, looking to his side, seeing the image of the redheaded boy.  
Reaching out to the image, he realized he wasn't really there. His heart ached more then anything.  
All he had to do was wait for Percy. All he wanted was to apologize for being a horrible boyfriend. This hurt him more then anything had in a long time.  
For years his life had revolved around quidditch. It all started around the time they broke up. Guess it was just a way to cover it all up. Oliver would do anything to kiss his soft lips again. He missed him.  
Thinking about Percy caused him to stay up for days, when he was in the air he felt lightheaded.  
That's the effect he had on him. That's the effect Percy Weasley had.  
_The first one is the worst one when it comes to a broken heart. _

**5) Holly(would you turn me on?) All time low**:

Harry slammed Ginny against the wall. Wanting her more then anything in the world. He knew he shouldn't be even dating her. He's his best friends little sister. But right now, all he could think about is her exposed body in the cold air.  
"Harry stop it" Ginny giggled, thinking he was only playing around like he had so many times before.  
Ginny was just another pretty face. They've only done it once before. He'll never forget the taste.  
"Just one fix" Harry whispered, feeling her slim body, knowing if they were too loud they would be caught by who was sitting downstairs.  
"I've had enough to this Harry" Ginny pouted, turning her face away.  
"To much of you is never enough" Harry smirked as he started to remove her clothes from the body he treated like glass.  
_Just another pretty face but I want just one more taste.  
_

**6) Lollipop- Framing Hanley cover:**

Draco smirked as Pansy leaned down infront of him.  
It wasn't the first time they've done it. Hell, everybody in slytherin was no longer a virgin. Most of them taken by Draco.  
Draco ran his fingers through her medium length hair as she sucked him like a lollipop. Getting draco was like hitting the centre of a tootsie pop.  
"Get on your knees" Draco urged, pulling her foward so she was on her knees infront of him rather then balancing on her feet. This is as far as they'll ever get.  
_She licked me like a lollipop._

**7) Vegas-All time low: **

Ron looked around wildly, surpised he brought himself to stealing his dads car.  
Both boys were laughing and having a jolly ol' time looking for the Hogwarts express. They were lucky that earlier they had bought a bit of candy, so they had taken that out to snack on as they drove the car through the skies, dodging birds and airplanes.  
Even years after they did this, they kept thinking back to it, laughing at how stupid they were and how they would do anything to do that again. Everything except bash into the womping willow.  
_My friends are a different breed, my friends are EVERYTHING. _

**8) Smelyalata: NEVERSHOUTNEVER**

Hermione looked at everybody at the yule ball, dancing with the 'dreamy' boy. Ron looked out at the dance floor, trying to make it look as if he wasn't jealous. But truth was he was.  
"Why she going out with him?" He glanced at Harry then his eyes snapped back to the dancing couple.  
"Why not?" Harry looked over at his best friend.  
"He's a tool" Ron mumbled, slouching in his chair.  
"He was your hero"  
"I don't care"  
_with the slight scent of denail._

**9) The beach- All time low: **

Terence Higgs was a slim person. Tough if you will. Strong willed up until the point he was pulled off the quidditch team because of Draco buying the team new brooms.  
Now a days Terence just walked around the beach, waiting for his lover to show up.  
His Quidditch Lover.  
Of course Marcus only showed up once a week, but it was worth it. Marcus always made up for pulling him off the team. One way or another. He'll always try to make up for pulling Terence off his quidditch team.  
_It was the very first time I lost my mind for a week, it was the very last time that we said goodbye to the beach._

**10) Dare4distance- nevershoutnever**!

Victor Crum was determained to make his relationship with Hermoine Granger work. He wrote to her everyday, although half the time he couldn't understand his own writing. They wrote to eachother everyweek, or whenever they recieved the letters.  
Nobody liked this much, expecially Ron. But that was alright with Hermione. Although not long after he had dissapeared completly from her life.  
_Mondays i sleep away, Tuesdays I lay awake, Wednsdays they are the worst, thursdays I reminice, Fridays I see your face and I can't breathe. Although the distance is daring I sure know what it's like to be alone._


End file.
